Jaws 2
Jaws 2 is the second installment of the Jaws franchise. Summary In the film and novelization, the original shark has supposedly been killed, and people are now heading to Amity Island once more. However, several people go missing, and a partially eaten Killer Whale is found on the shore. As a result Chieft Brody begins to believe that yet another shark is lurking off the shores of Amity. The Second Amity Incident During the years following the first 'Amity Incident', Martin Brody's eldest son, Michael, developed a keen interest in sailing hoping to inspire his father to return to the water. In the summer of 1976, Martin began to feel another shark was responsible for a number of boating "accidents" in Amity, but once again his theory was dismissed by the re-elected mayor, Larry Vaughn and the town council. Brody's refusal to ignore the problem finally lead them to dismiss him from the police force as acting chief. Citing a cover-up due to mafia and real estate developers interests in turning Amity into a more commercial region, Brody went into hiding following an interview with the NY times which was meant to expose the corruption on Amity and lead to Vaughn's impeachment. The article was never printed and the editor of the paper was replaced for unknown reasons. While in hiding, Martin learned that both his sons had quietly joined another group of teenagers on an unauthorized and ill-faited sailing trip, and were trapped out at sea apparantly being attacked by the very shark Brody had once again warned the mayor about. Brody eventually found the marooned group near a power station built on a rocky outcropping in the center of the ocean which locals had nicknamed 'Cable Junction'. After a short battle with the shark Brody was able to subdue the animal by electrocuting the shark with a loose cable from the nearby station. In gratitude for Brody's efforts he was re-instated as Police Chief, but was described by close friends as being a shell of his former self. The film, Jaws 2, produced by Universal Pictures in 1977, and released in 1978 portrays the real-life incidents that took place during the Second Amity Incident. To this day many are unable to draw the distinction between fact and fiction or whether the Island of Martha's Vineyard is in reality called Amity. Fact and fiction Following the 'Second Amity Incident', Brody was said to have last been seen at a lower Manhattan theater watching the film 'Jaws 2' in the back row during a midnight screening, and has not been seen or heard from since. It was purported that Brody had gone into hiding following threats thought to be from organized crime syndicates unhappy with the real estate deals gone sour, as well as Mayor Vaughn not being re-elected for a third term. The 'Second Amity Incident' continues to be the subject of discussion and controversy among occultists, conspiracy theorists, and historians. Many are unable to draw the distinction between the film Jaws 2, and the reality based 'Second Amity Incident'. Film Reception Jaws 2 did fairly well at the box office. It received mostly positive reviews, but the audience eventually panned it expecting a more substantial follow-up to the original film, Jaws. The film was criticized in part for exposing the shark in too many scenes, in contrast to the original film which had kept it more mysterious to the viewer and hence more subliminally frightening. Category:Movies